


A night at the opera

by Domino_2014



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_2014/pseuds/Domino_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple date turns into a steamy affair</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night at the opera

 

##  A night at the Opera

 

~*~

 

Hannibal glanced at his watch. The opera would be starting soon and Alana still hadn't arrived. He had wanted to do things right and pick her up, but she wouldn't let him. She said she had a late class and him driving all the way to the campus just to pick her up and drive together all the way back to the Opera house didn't make sense.

 

It was true but it was their first outing as a couple. Waiting for her like a stood up blind date annoyed him. He was waiting in the lobby of the theatre. It was packed with good looking men and women, expensive clothes and fit in like a glove, he was pleased to notice.

 

When Alana eventually arrived she definitely made an entrance. Walking into the lobby she looked stunning. Her chocolate brown hair tumbled down to her shoulders in loose curls. Her floor length maroon evening dress was in the same shade as his eyes and accentuated her curves. A thin plunging neckline that hinted of cleavage without being obvious and a long slit up the side to show some leg. She was pure class and elegance and only his.

 

He greeted her with a kiss on her cheek and her perfume filled his senses, making his heart skip a beat.

 

Alana had arrived just in time and they made their way into the theatre to take their seats. It was Bizet's Carmen, an opera filled with fever and lust, and it had one of the greatest pieces of music ever: the intense and passionate Habanera. That's what Hannibal had always enjoyed about opera; it was always so full of passion and fire and extreme emotions burning and bubbling, ready to explode. It had always captivated him and he was thrilled that Alana had the same interest. It was there all along and over the years he had fed it slowly so that now they were both engrossed in the art.

 

The lights went down and the curtains opened. They contentedly watched as the story unfolded but their attention soon started to drift away from the stage and to each other. Hannibal smiled as he felt Alana's hand rest on his leg, just above the knee. He brought his hand down to meet hers and hold it.

 

It was a good performance, but in the heat of mid-summer the theatre felt hot and claustrophobic. At the intermission they didn't hang around the lobby for very long after greeting acquaintances of his that she had met in the fall during a private dinner for the Symphony he had thrown, before deciding to step outside to get some air.

 

Alana was looking for somewhere far from the crowd, and leading Hannibal by the hand eventually found a quiet corner out of sight from the other patrons. Hannibal watched Alana as she sighed deeply and leaned forward, both hands on the metal railings as she looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and the stars sparkled brightly above them, a soft summer breeze cooling the skin.

 

Hannibal slowly approached. Standing behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly moved them down her arms in a soft lingering caress, bringing them to rest on the railing alongside hers. He leaned forward and breathed in her perfume, his breath on the back of her neck. He placed a single kiss where her neck met her shoulders, and she gave another soft, barely audible sigh as Hannibal felt her behind gently brush against him. At first he thought he imagined it but then he felt it again. This time she stayed, slowly swaying back and forth around his crotch. It was very gentle but definitely deliberate, just enough to tease, and Hannibal had to take a step back before he became too aroused and it started to show. Alana turned around to face him and was wearing the sexiest smile he had ever seen. The intermission was coming to an end and they headed back inside to finish the performance.

 

They didn't need to say a word to each other; they both wanted to, but knew it would be all the sweeter for making themselves wait, holding back to build the tension.

 

They sat in the dark once more watching as their hands intertwined, his free hand gently stroking the inside of her arm. Occasionally he leaned over and kissed her cheek. It was a small and simple act, but with their chemistry was intense. They wanted to do so much more but were unable to, the tension palpable for them both as they leaned into each another, their breathing growing heavy and labored.

 

When the opera finished they were the first to leave. Through the lobby and out into the fresh night air they went to Hannibal's car and drove to his house where Alana spent most nights.

 

The journey was excruciating. All Hannibal wanted to do was pull Alana close and feel her lips against his, but the traffic was heavy. Every few minutes they'd start or stop. Hannibal and Alana just had to sit there all civilized when all they wanted to do was tear into each other, feeling, touching, and tasting each other.

 

Once at his house, Hannibal almost jumped out of his seat to open her door before she could do so herself. Normally Alana found such acts fake or orchestrated but with Hannibal they felt as if they were a part of him. They hurried to the house hand in hand.

 

Hannibal's heart was pounding in his chest. After fumbling with the key he got the door open and almost fell through the doorway, trying to get in as quickly as possible. Stumbling around, he flipped on the light.

 

As they got into the foyer Alana slammed the door behind them, backing up against it. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the darkness, her chest moving with her heavy breathing. Her leg was parted slightly and he noticed for the first time how far up the slit in her dress went, revealing a long creamy leg.

 

Hannibal couldn't hold back any longer and stepped up to her pushing her firmly against the door, kissing her deeply, passionately, his hands eagerly moving across the curves of her body. Alana pulled him close to her, pressing their bodies together, her hands pushing his dinner jacket off his shoulders as she tugged at his shirt. Hannibal kissed and nuzzled her neck, the sound of her ragged breathing in his ear.

 

Alana pushed him off, tearing open his shirt and pulling it off of him before spinning him around and pushing him against the door with a soft thud. She let her hands wander down his chest, lingering just below his belly button before stepping back so he could see the full length of her body. Flushed and breathless with lust in her eyes, she reached behind herself to undo her dress before delicately sliding the straps off her shoulders. The dress dropped, stopping for the briefest moment around her hips before tumbling to the floor.

 

Hannibal took a deep breath and swallowed hard. She was now standing there in nothing but the most elegant lingerie, her breasts heaving in a small black lace bra and panties. Two straps of black lace that he longed to tear off.

 

Hannibal took a moment to take her in, to let his eyes roam over her beautiful body, and then he stepped forward to kiss her again. He couldn't get enough of her lips on his. Their arms wrapped around each other and started to explore each others bodies again. His hands wandered south, squeezing her perfect peachy behind while her hands roamed over his broad, muscular back.

 

With one hand still caressing and squeezing her behind, Hannibal let the other wander up, deftly undoing her bra and pulling the straps off. He stepped back, taking the bra with him and discarding it to the floor. Alana's nipples were little pink buds, erect and wanting attention. Hannibal cupped her breasts in his hands, caressing them, kissing them, tasting them. He ran his tongue across a nipple before sucking on it and a small moan escaped the back of Alana's throat. He did the same to the other one and she bit her lip, her eyes closing and her breathing becoming shallow and fast. Just when she didn't expect it, he closed his teeth around it for a quick bite that had her whisper his name.

 

Lifting her up Hannibal took the steps to his room two at a time. Their lips never parting, Alana pushed her fingers through his hair, messing it just the way she liked to make him look even more savage.

 

Once in the bedroom, Hannibal took her to the bed and laid her down before stripping the rest of his clothes off and joining her. He buried his head in her neck, kissing tenderly before moving down to her breasts, kissing and licking between her cleavage. He moved further down, teasing his lips across the soft smooth skin of her stomach. He kissed the inside of her thigh as his hands ran up the curves of her legs.

 

Moving up to her hips, he took hold of her black lace panties and gently pulled on them. Alana lifted her hips up slightly so he could pull them all the way off. She was now completely naked, spread out for his eyes only.

 

Alana lay on the bed breathless, begging Hannibal, tugging at him, pushing his head between her legs. He didn't hesitate or hold back. He gave her soaking wet pussy a long slow lick up the length of her slit and couldn't help but smile as he heard her moan. He let his tongue explore the soft folds of her pussy, wriggling around her engorged lips, tasting the sweet juices before sucking on her clit. Alana's moans only spurred Hannibal on more, and he hungrily and greedily licked and sucked as her legs closed around him, her hands running through his hair.

 

Still sucking on her clit, Hannibal introduced his fingers. First one, then two, stretching her hole, fucking her while his tongue worked her clit. Her thighs clamped tighter around his head as she panted and moaned in pleasure.

 

She gave a shudder and her thighs gripped his head like a vice, pushing his face hard against her, her hands painfully gripping his hair. A long lingering moan escaped from her as she came before her body finally fell relaxed. Hannibal gently kissed up her body until he was lying next to her and they wrapped their arms around each other, sensually touching and stroking each other.

 

It didn't take long for Alana to recover from her orgasm and her hands quickly wandered down to Hannibal's hard cock, gently stroking it. She started from the base and worked up to the tip where she played and teased for a moment before stroking down to the base again. Hannibal thrust his hips at her in an attempt to get her to go faster and harder but it didn't work. She was having way too much fun teasing him.

 

He couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her wrists, pulling them above her head as he positioned himself over her, his throbbing member at her entrance. Alana gave him a huge smile, a smile that said that that was exactly what she was waiting for him to do. She pulled her hands free from him and started stroking his cock again, this time harder. Then she started sliding it around her entrance, slicking it with her juices and rubbing the head around her clit.

Hannibal couldn't contain himself any longer and swatted her hands away, and taking a firm grip of his cock he pushed it inside her with one long thrust. Alana quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper, and her fingernails scraping down his back as she let out a guttural groan. He knew she wasn't going to let him go now until she was satisfied.

 

He started to move his hips, slowly at first but gradually picking up the pace, sliding almost all the way out, stopping just short, then thrusting back inside. She felt incredible wrapped around him and all he could hear was her quick shallow breathing in his ear and her subtle little moans. He change the rhythm of his thrusts, alternately switching from hard and fast to sensuous slowness, driving her crazy as the tension built and she whimpered in his ear, begging him to make her come.

 

He kept going, relentless, grinding his hips and thrusting harder and faster as her breathing became quicker and shallower. Harder. Faster. They were both breathless, twisting and writhing together in a frenzied ecstasy, their limbs entangled, kissing and licking and tasting each other. He pushed harder still, speeding up his rhythm. All he could hear was her breathless whispers in his ear, telling him that she was close, begging him to come with her. Hearing her moan and beg drove Hannibal wild and he could feel the build up inside him and he couldn't hold back anymore.

 

He thrust and jerked, shooting his thick load deep inside her. She let out a huge rattling scream. Her body writhed and quivered in ecstasy, her legs still wrapped around him, pulling tighter to take him as deep inside as possible, her muscles tensing, and her voice choked and intense. For a moment she was still and unmoving except for a trembling bottom lip. She let out one last cry, releasing everything in that moan, and fell limp with a soft sigh of satisfaction.

 

Hannibal didn't pull out. Instead they quietly lay on the bed, enjoying the closeness of being entangled together, giddy on the rush of the orgasm. Alana was still breathless and her body was still twitching as she rode the aftershocks of her climax. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they came down from the high of the night, their sweaty bodies glowing with contentment.

 

As they drifted off to sleep Hannibal could almost hear the dulcet sounds of Bizet's Habanera echoing in his mind as he lost himself in Alana's tender embrace.

 

"Aš tave myliu" (I love you)

 

He whispered in her ear moments before sleep overtook him.

 

##  The End


End file.
